


Potion Problems

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [76]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, One Shot, Potions Accident, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy's final Potions project of the year takes an explosive turn, sending her someplace wholly unexpected for the start of her summer.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Make the Dust Fly [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, School's Out For Summer, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Potion Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> Summer is approaching and that means a myriad of summer fest fics from yours truly! I hope that you enjoy this one. It was written for The School's Out event at Draco's Den, so major thanks to the Admin there. Also, I do hope you love this Aleysia! This pairing is a favorite of mine! happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Character A is accidentally bonded by a spell/potion to Character B on last potions project of the year.  
> #MMFBingo20 G3: Loki/Pansy Parkinson  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 B2: Fake Dating  
> #TropesAndFandoms20 April 10th: Fake Dating

Pansy continued to stir her potion without really thinking too much about it. She was in her last class of the year before term would be over for summer. Her mind wasn't really on the task at hand, but she did want to pass, so with a huff, she refocused on the cauldron on the table. The potion was supposed to be a pinkish pearl color, but it was just barely pink at this point.

How long had she been daydreaming of her holiday to France? Shaking her head to clear the daydreams away, Pansy began to check and double-check the ingredients that she'd used. Everything seemed to be in order, and she'd done the correct spell and was stirring for the right amount of time. Frowning, she peered into the cauldron and noticed the pinkish hue being replaced by a green one.

"What the…?"

Out of nowhere, the cauldron exploded all over Pansy, coating her in the green liquid. Pansy was about to scream when everything went black. As sudden as she disappeared, Pansy reappeared, but this time she was in someone's lap! Startled, she shrieked and fell to the floor.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she shouted, jumping to her feet and grabbing for her wand. Horror filled her as she remembered that it had been sitting on the table next to the cauldron. Essentially, she was defenseless in this strange palace. "Am I dead?'

The man whose lap she'd fallen into laughed as he stood from the chair. "No, you are not dead, but you are quite unexpected."

"Where is this?" Pansy snapped, whirling about in a frenzy. "I was in Potions, and my cauldron exploded, and now I am here with you."

"Relax," the man began, "I am Loki, and you are on Asgard. May I ask your name as well?"

"Asgard! Like in the books?" Pansy stumbled over to the empty chair and collapsed. "This is unreal." realizing she had not yet answered his question, she hastily added, "I'm Pansy. I'm a witch from Earth."

"Well, Pansy from Midgard," Loki began, giving her a slight bow. "I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting a visitor."

Before either of them could say anything further, a tall, blonde woman entered the room. She was dressed formally and gave Loki a smile. "Your father is requesting your presence. Were you trying to foresee the future again?" she asked, gesturing to the stones scattered on the table. "I believe he foresaw the arrival of your friend here."

Loki sighed and returned the smile. "Thank you, Mother. This is Pansy," he said before gently taking Pansy's hand and tugging her to her feet. "Pansy, this is Frigga, my mother. We will be right there. Will you be joining us?"

"Ah, Pansy," Frigga said with a secret smile. "It is lovely to meet you, and no, Loki; I have a few errands to run in the village. Do behave when you see your father. You know he means well."

"I will try my best, but I assume he will want us to leave Asgard," Loki told his mother.

Frigga merely smiled and shook her head before taking her leave of them.

After Frigga had left, Pansy turned to Loki. "What was that all about?" Instead of replying, Loki grabbed hold of her hand again and dragged her out of the room. "Loki! Where are we going?"

"We must move quickly," Loki said as he guided Pansy through the halls with his hand on her lower back. When they arrived before a grand archway, he hastily whispered in her ear, "You are my girlfriend as I believe they call it on Midgard. Play along with me."

"Your girlfriend?" Pansy hissed, giving the trickster god a look of disgust. "What makes you think I am going to pretend to be your girlfriend? You kidnapped me and brought me to this weird place."

Plastering a smile on his face, Loki further explained in a hushed tone, "Because if you do not play along, then my father will surely send you to the dungeons… Or kill you on the spot. One or the other." At Pansy's startled look, he added, "I'll let you decide your fate."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," she grumbled as he continued to lead them into a golden throne room. If she wasn't so annoyed, Pansy might have found it beautiful, but she wanted to be back at Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Loki murmured as they drew closer to the throne where Odin sat. When they were close enough, Loki sighed heavily and bowed his head. "Father."

"Who is this mortal?" Odin asked, completely ignoring his son. "Why is she on Asgard?"

"Father," Loki said with a smirk. "I am sure you recognize my lady. No? I'm sure I have mentioned her many times before now." Loki was nothing if not skilled at twisting the truth.

Odin glared down at his son with his good eye. "I do not recall, but you have been traipsing about Midgard, so it is entirely possible."

"If Thor had mentioned having a female friend you would have remembered," Loki retorted, knowing full well it would rile up his father.

Taking a deep breath, it was clear Odin was trying not to get angry. "Very well," he said as he adjusted himself on the throne. "Whatever your relationship may be, I do not want her here any longer. Return her to Earth promptly." He shooed them away with a wave of his hand.

"At once," Loki said, rolling his eyes as he again pushed Pansy through the hall.

"He seems pleasant," Pansy muttered, fully aware that Odin could probably still hear her.

"You have no idea," Loki told her as they exited the lavish throne room and walked back through the hall. When they were finally outside, Loki dropped his hand from Pansy's back and turned to face her.

"What?" Pansy asked, giving him a strange stare. "Is there something on my face? Like I said, I was brewing a potion, and it went wrong."

"Nothing is on your face," Loki told her, still examining the witch before him. "I am curious about something."

"What is that?" she asked, growing nervous.

"This potion you were brewing, what kind was it?" Loki asked the witch.

"It was a love potion. It was completing it as a final in my Potions class," Pansy explained, tucking a piece of hair behind one ear. "It's my last day of school before summer and a holiday in France."

"This may seem ridiculously crazy, but I think that your exploding potion has somehow bonded us together," Loki told Pansy, watching her for a reaction.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. "We can't be bound together! We don't even know one another."

Loki chuckled. "I believe that as I was trying to use my mother's stones to foresee the future, I somehow pulled you through time in order to be with me."

"Through time?" Now Pansy was shaken. "Do you think time has passed since I left Hogwarts? How much time?"

"It is hard to tell… Time works differently here than on Midgard," he said slowly, watching as Pansy began to pace. "I can take you back, but it may be best if we first asked Heimdall how much time has passed since you left."

"Oh sweet Merlin," she muttered, pausing her pacing and rubbing a hand over her face. "People probably think I am dead! My parents probably think I am dead! I survived a war only to die in a bloody potion explosion!"

It was entertaining to watch the fierce witch struggle to wrap her mind around what happened. "If it helps, I will accompany you. I find that your presence isn't unwanted."

Pansy slowly turned to face Loki, who was smiling in a way men did when they wanted something. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Would you be so against the idea?" Loki asked in return. "After all, I was searching the fates for information on my soulmate, and 'pop', suddenly you arrived right in my lap. Literally."

Huffing, Pansy resumed pacing while her mind continued racing. "Let's say I was interested," Pansy began as she paced. "Let's say I wouldn't mind getting to know you, and that it might be interesting to see where things went between the two of us."

"I would say that I would make our time together worthwhile," Loki told her, his smirk growing as she abruptly stopped pacing again.

"Look," she said moving forward and jabbing a finger in his chest. "Soulmates are a thing in my world, and I'm not saying that is what we are… But I'm not saying it's not what we are either." Here, she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, that sounds horrible, but I wasn't looking for love. I may have been brewing a love potion, but it was only because it was supposed to be the easiest. Can you bear with me while I sort through all this?"

"Fair enough," Loki replied, raising his hands in playful surrender. "We shall do this your way. I promise."

"Well," said Pansy, reaching out to take hold of Loki's hand. "Then, I guess it's time you returned me to Earth. It looks like we have a lot to talk about, you and me."

Loki glanced first at their connected hands and then back up at Pansy's face. He'd never imagined he would truly have a soulmate, but yet here she was right in front of him. He smiled a rare true smile and leaned forward. Placing a kiss on the witch's cheek, he murmured, "I look forward to getting to know you, Pansy. Now, let us return you safely to your home."

Pansy merely smiled in response to Loki's words as they began the long walk to the Observatory. It looked like it was going to be an interesting summer after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
